Almost murdered
by Irrelevant-Fears
Summary: Hermione almost gets killed and Harry lets her stay at his house. He would do anything for Hermione to like him, but would he do that?
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter my storys wouldn't suck as bad, and I wouldn't be putting them on here. I'd be making millions by making short story HP books. I have a poem entitled Disclaimer.  
  
Blood is Red,  
Water is Blue,  
Their both my favorite colours,  
but I don't own so you can't sue! 


	2. Chapter 1

Almost murdered:By fears  
  
Chapter 1:the Party and Kiss  
  
Summery:Hermione almost gets killed and Harry lets her stay at his house. He would do anything for Hermione to like him, but would he do that?  
  
P.s this is when their out of school and little AU  
  
"Harry, Ron, Everyone! Hello!"shouted Hermione Granger as she walked in to see her friends.  
  
"Hey Hermy"they replied as Ginny stepped up .  
  
"Let me how you my new room!"She smiled pulling on her arm. Hermione nodded as they left together to see her new room.  
  
"Oh bloody! It's-it's wow! Too bad I'm only here for the weekend for Harry's surprise party!"she said.  
  
"SHH!!!!! Don't let him hear you"Ginny giggled.  
  
They both giggled till Harry walked in they stopped.  
  
"Oh hey Harry"They said as he smiled "Dinner time".  
  
They all ate and Harry kept seeing the girls look at him and giggle 'what the?' he thought as he finished his food and then got up.  
  
Hermione went up stairs to get some rest "Hermione what was all the giggling all about?"Harry asked with a smile.  
  
"Oh its just you got a little bit of mash potatoes right here,"she said pointing on his lip, he licked it off.  
  
Once again she giggled. "It's not like you to giggle so much I mean unless your getting tickled,"he smiled evilly.  
  
He pounded her with tickles till she couldn't breathe "Harry!"she managed to choke out. He stopped and looked her in her eyes he moved closer, Hermione's eyes widened still he came closer until he kissed her.  
  
'What the I don't like him, I like Ron, but then why dose this feel so right?'she thought. She pulled back "Harry! I can't do this, you know, I'm with Ron!"She said without thinking.  
  
"Oh sorry I got caught in the moment, it meant nothing"He said walking, lying through his teeth, coldly, and with a tear streaked face. Hermione didn't see this she walked off to bed.  
  
Morning  
  
Harry cried himself to sleep or tried to Ron awoke him not more then 3 minuets of sleeping. "Oh Harry whats wrong?" asked Ron. "Don't worry I'm just upset, not at you though, not at anyone really, but Vo-you-know-who!"He said lying again.  
  
"Harry don't lie to me, come on aren't I your best buddy?"He asked.  
  
"Its not your problem!"Harry shouted. "Sorry but come on I got something to show you"Ron said as they both walked down and saw...........  
  
A cake and everything! "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"they shouted.  
  
"Thank you all"He said. But as he looked at Hermione she was holding hands with Ron 'Your not for him!' he thought.  
  
Everyone ate. "Hey Harry?"said the youngest Weasley Ginny.  
  
"Hey Ginny whats up?"He said trying to get Hermione mad.  
  
"Oh nothing so your an Aumor?''She asked flirting which everyone could tell and Ron turned around to watch.  
  
Harry smiled. "Yeah and you are?"He asked.  
  
Ginny looked up and saw a young 23 year old man looking very hott. "I'm a-a-a-teacher at Hogwarts a-a-a D.A.D.A. teacher that is"she said Trying to sound very happy and more important than she really was.  
  
"Good I hope Snape meets his match, well I better go take a bath, bye everyone."He said taking of to his 'room'.  
  
Ginny looked happy as Ron looked shocked Harry was flirting with his sister, or so he thought.  
  
'Oh God! That bitch thinks I like her! ME? whatever that slut thinks anyone should love her' Harry thought as he washed her touch off him.  
  
Well what am I going to do about Hermione? hehehehe! I know he thought and came up with a plan....  
  
Thanks for reading plz review 


	3. Chapter 2

Almost murdered:By Fears  
  
Chapter 2:When your loved..too much  
  
Summery:Hermione almost gets killed and Harry lets her stay at his house. He would do anything for Hermione to like him, but would he do that?  
  
Sunkissed-Moonlight: I will don't worry thanks for reviewing  
  
Nakita()I will tell you in this chapter so thanks and enjoy!  
  
"OH! I gotta leave, I don't wanna! Well bye guys,"said Hermione as she waved to them and left.  
  
'WOW! Harry flirting with Ginny I thought he hated her?'she thought on her way home.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hey Cho, whats up?"said a young little Weasley  
  
"Noth-nothing,"she replied.  
  
"Oh er-do you like Harry?"  
  
"YEAH! I mean sorry but after he asked me to the ball last year I started to notice him and GOSH HE'S HOTT!''  
  
"Wow! Too bad he HATES you now"  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"Yeah! you didn't know? He said you are the ugliest thing on the planet"  
  
"But-but" she ran off in tears.  
  
'HAHAHAHA I will get Harry!!!'she greedily thought.  
  
"Ginny what the- why did you do that?"Harry entered as he saw the whole thing.  
  
"Because I want youuuu-to be safe, Harry shes just going to use you"Ginny said in a know-it-all tone.  
  
"NO SHE WON'T AND DON'T YOU EVER TELL THAT TO ANYONE YOU WENT OUT WITH MALFOY! AND I WANTED YOU TO BE SAFE, BUT DID I DO THAT? NO!!!"yelled Harry.  
  
"HARRY SHUT IT OKAY I LIKE YOU----AND DON'T WANT her TO TOUCH YOU"Ginny yelled back with anger.  
  
"LIKE I CARE! GOD YOUR SUCH A BITCH!"Harry yelled and ran out.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Hermione was tired and soon fell asleep.  
BANG! This sound awoken Hermione as she looked up and saw no one.  
  
Bang! Again she heard the noise. She woke up and grabbed her wand from the dresser by the bed. She then quickly turned on the lights and saw no one. A black, shadowy figure made its way right for her.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!"she screamed hoping the neighborers would hear, but nothing happened. It grabbed her and she mumbled a curse at the thing "Diffindo" nothing happen "Locomotor Mortis" nothing again.  
  
"Ha!! stupid girl- it won't work I am not hurt,"Said the figure. She didn't recognize the spell. It was probably a spells work.  
  
"What do you want from me?"she screamed.  
  
"Your death! You hurt me all these years you ignored me and now you must pay!"  
  
"NO! This could work out maybe if you tell me who you are and we could talk about this-"she pleaded  
  
"NO! I've seen too many Kim Possible shows to know never say that, even if your in love!"  
  
"Don't kill me please, I will do anything"She pleaded as a knife went into her side.She screamed as the pain was endless now  
  
"Avada-" she kicked him "Kedavra" but he missed.  
  
"NO!"She began to scream, Cry, kick, punch anything that would stop him.  
  
"Miss? are you okay?"asked a Neighborer as he came in.  
  
But before he could see anything the figure shot at him with a spell and he died, Hermione screamed.  
  
She soon fainted and woke on a bed with a puddle of blood around her.  
  
She screamed as another knife cut her leg. "Please why are you doing this???"She said helplessly.  
  
"Because you cheated me out...You never looked at me like you did HIM!"Yelled the figure.  
  
She cried as she got a hold of her wand "Definshiony".  
  
She knew it would only bring there to the ministry, but maybe Harry or Ron was there. She could only hope.  
  
BANG! "WHAT THE? Mione are you okay?"  
  
Thanks for reading plz read and review!  
Also if your going to flame please make it worth while for me to read. I don't care if you hate me, I want to know why you hate the story. Thanks! 


End file.
